The Dark Phantom Tales
by Silversapphiretails
Summary: Rated for character death near the end of the story. Which is going to be in, like, a LONG time. :/ Full summary inside: Let’s enter a world where Danny and Sam meet seven new friends, and they go on ghost hunting adventures together. But what if Vlad....
1. Beginnings

**A/N: Hey, guys. Saph here with a whole new story that I love the plot for. Oh, and here's the whole summary:**

_**Let's enter a world where Danny and Sam meet seven new friends, and they go on ghost hunting adventures together. But what if Vlad comes along and separates Phantom and Danny somehow and kidnaps the ghost half? What if the children must rescue him? What if it's too late? What if Vlad manages to turn Phantom evil and fuses him back with Danny, thus making him half evil as well? What if there is a legendary book that, if written into the pages, can make any wish come true? What if Vlad finds out what the children are planning and a race to the book ensues? What if Vlad gets there first? What if?**_

**Whoa. That made my brain hurt thinking up. XD But I like the plot. Two of the five friends I mentioned in the summary will appear in this chapter. Oh, and let's not forget: What happens if one of the friends have the same name as Sam? XD Yep. So…The first chapter is kind of long and boring like a lot of my introductions. XD But don't worry, it gets a lot better once Vlad appears, which is like, the next chapter. (:**

**And…I need character ideas. :/ I already have three planned out, including the two that appear in this chapter. So, any character suggestions would be great. ^^ Also, if you **_**really **_**want to, I can add some reviewers into the story. But only if they want me to. But that'll take up character space. XD So only four character slots open! :/ I'm not going to say "Hurry before it's too late!" or anything cheesy like that if that's what you're still reading this author's note for.**

…**What are you still reading this for? Read the story! /**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, guys…" Tucker Foley started, walking by his two best friends, Daniel Fenton and Samantha Manson. Or, just plain Danny and Sam.

"What is it, Tuck?"

"Well, my parents want to go on a vacation this summer, to, you know, get away from all the ghost troubles?"

"So…you have to go with them?"

"Yeah. I asked if I could stay with you, but they said no. I don't know why, though. They know that you are my best friend! Well, living friend, anyway…" Tucker said, glancing at his beloved PDA.

"Right. And you think we'd be _sad _while you're gone?" Sam snickered, receiving a nudge from Danny. Tucker looked hurt.

"She doesn't mean that, _do you Sam…?_" Danny asked, his eyes turning neon green for a brief second.

"Uh…no." Sam quickly said, noticing Danny's eyes.

The trio continued to walk until they reached Fenton works, Danny's home.

"Uh, bye then, Danny. See you after summer." Tucker said, walking away.

"He seems a lot more gloomy lately." Sam said. "Ah well. He'll be all happy again when summer's over. Thus darkening my mood with happy thoughts…" Danny just stared at her.

"Hey, um, do you guys go to Casper high?" A boy about the age of both of them cam running up. He had blond hair, brown eyes, and wore a green shirt. His pants were a faded blue color and his shoes were completely black.

"Yeah, but today was the last day of school. Why?" Danny asked.

"I'm a new student. I'm starting after summer break. I was just wondering, since you look my age and all." The boy smiled. Sam also did. Danny looked at Sam, then started to glare at the newcomer. This wasn't going to be good.

"Sam! Did you find anyone from our new school yet?" A girl the same age as 'Sam' came running up to him.

"Wait, your name is Sam? What a coincidence! So is mine!" Both Sams started to laugh. Danny looked confused. _Whoa. This is going to be really annoying. _"Well, actually, my name is Samantha, but everyone calls me Sam for short."

"That's cool. This is my sister, Elli." The boy pointed to the new girl. "Elli, this is Sam, the same name as me, and…uh, what was your name?"

"This is Danny. His name is actually Daniel, but we call him Danny." Sam introduced for the teen.

"That's a cool name. Elli, these two go to the same school as us."

"That's cool." 'Elli' said. "What grade are you guys in?"

"We _were _in the ninth grade, but now we're in the tenth." Sam smiled.

"Really? So are we." Elli smiled. "Hey, how about we call one of you, 'Mas', so that we don't confuse girl Sam with brother Sam?"

"…Mas? I guess I'll take that name." The boy sighed. "It's backwards for 'Sam', isn't it?"

"Yep. So, Danny…" Elli started, noticing the raven haired boy hadn't said a word ever since she was introduced. "How do you like Casper? Is it good?"

"It's fine, I guess." Danny sighed. "But if you want to stay in Amity, you're going to have to get used to the ghost attacks." He expected them to be surprised, but they surprised him instead.

"I heard. Amity Park's the hometown of the famous ghost, _Danny Phantom, _isn't it?" Mas asked.

"Yep!" Sam smiled.

"Have you guys ever met him? He seems like a pretty cool ghost. Not that I've ever seen a ghost before, of course." Elli chuckled.

"Uh, no, we haven't. We've seen him fight a ghost before. Me and Sam would have stayed to watch, but Mr. Lancer, our old teacher, hurried us inside Casper." Danny quickly said.

"Uh, yeah. What he said." Sam pointed to Danny. Mas and Elli looked at each other. Something was up. They were holding a secret, and what good is knowing that someone has a secret without knowing exactly what that secret was?

Their thoughts were interrupted when they heard a loud crash behind them. Apparently someone, or some_thing, _had just tried to shoot them.

"Oh, snap! What is _that!?"_ Elli cried out.

"Uh, ghost attack, I guess." Danny said.

"Aren't you going to run inside?" Mas asked them.

"Oh, yeah! We were so scared, we forgot to run." Sam grabbed Danny's hand and ran inside Fenton Works. Mas and Elli just stood there, staring where they once stood.

"Is it just me, or does that Danny person seem…off?"

"Seeing as we have no idea who he really is, then he seems perfectly normal to me." Elli sighed. Mas had to agree. They just met the two, what, five minutes ago?

"Uh…Sa, I mean, Mas?" Elli started. "Aren't we supposed to be running from the thing that just crashed behind us?"

"I think so." Mas sighed. Why were he and his sister always caught up in weird things like this? Back at his city, he used to always get caught up in school fights, even if the two people fighting didn't even know him! His sister also got in the same fights he did while trying to get him out of it. Then again, he and Elli had some fights as well.

"Hello? Run, you idiot!" Elli shouted, already running down the sidewalk. Mas started to chase after her, but then noticed that the _monster _that landed behind them wasn't chasing them. It seemed as if it already chose someone to tangle with. He turned around and tried to find out who was it's unlucky victim, but instead noticed a pale teenage boy flying around, holding a soup thermos and shooting green beams at it.

"Uh, Elli?…I think I just found Danny Phantom." Elli turned around and ran back toward him.

"Whoa! No way! This has been one crazy day, hasn't it, Sam?" Elli cried out in awe. _I thought my name was Mas now? _Mas thought, sighing. He looked up to find the ghost opening the thermos and sucking in the monster. "Sam! Sam! He beat it with a thermos! _He beat it with a thermos!!"_ Elli shouted. Wow, Mas thought. He hadn't seen his sister like this before.

But they hadn't noticed that the monster, which was a green glob, separated a tiny bit. Then, it expanded and expanded, and finally, a large chunk of the thing came off, which didn't seem to gross out the ghost boy one bit.

And then it transformed into a mini version of the green glob and smacked Danny to the ground, thus making him drop the thermos. Mas couldn't help but feel a twinge of sympathy for the boy, sure, he'd been in much worse fights than this, he was sure of it, but still. Being smacked into the ground had to hurt, experience or not. And what happened next made him wish he ran off with Elli before he saw Danny Phantom. He had actually tried to steer clear of the two globs, and see if the ghost boy was all right.

"Sam! What do you think you're doing!? You're going to hurt yourself!" Despite Elli's screams, Mas kept on walking. He had to be sure, dead or not, a ghost can feel pain…right?

"Hey, are you all…" The sentence was never finished as he saw two (familiar, eheh) white rings separating from each other, starting from the ghost boy's waist. Snow white hair turned to pitch black, and neon green eyes turned to lightning blue. Mas would've screamed if he didn't care about his dignity.

"Y-you're…_Danny Phantom?_"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: This took me a lot longer to type out then I thought it would. :/ But ah well. I got it done, right? And plus, it's a bit longer than I'd expect it to be…Anyway, deadline, deadline…Uh…How about Wednesday? I have Tuesday off school. So that would be the perfect time to do it. Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday. Of course, if I finish early I can submit it early. We'll see. (: Have a good day, now. ^^**


	2. Hallucinations

**A/N: Saph here! And about the character **_**Laci, **_**I like that name. (:**

**And to everyone else: Here's the next chapter of TDPT!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Danny Phantom. D: Doesn't everyone wish they did, though?**

**And, I forgot to mention this: This is BEFORE PP. Thank you. (:**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Sam! What do you think you're doing!? You're going to hurt yourself!" Despite Elli's screams, Mas kept on walking. He had to be sure, dead or not, a ghost can feel pain…right?_

"_Hey, are you all…" The sentence was never finished when he saw two white rings separating from each other, starting from the ghost boy's waist. Snow white hair turned to pitch black, and neon green eyes turned to lightning blue. Mas would've screamed if he didn't care about his dignity._

"_Y-you're…Danny Phantom?"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

Danny sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. He never expected anybody to find out his secret so fast.

"I guess you could say that…" Mas knew something was wrong with Danny, but not something this big. He never expected someone he had just recently met five minutes ago was the world famous _Danny Phantom._ That was plain too much to handle in one day.

"Danny, you could've told us before." Elli said. The two boys hadn't noticed that Mas' younger sister had witnessed Danny's transformation as well. Danny almost felt like smacking her right then and there.

"Uh, I don't think I'd go up to someone and say, 'Hey, look at me! I'm half dead!"

"He has a point there, Elli." Mas sighed. "And Danny, I'd finish off with the monster before continuing talking to us. I mean, I'm sure that monster isn't going to stuff itself into your little soup can." Mas turned around and almost screamed. "Jeez, Ash! Tell someone when you arrive!"

'Ash' just looked past him and straight at Danny. Apparently, she had witnessed the transformation as well. _The way today is going, the whole world might find out my secret in less than an hour. _Danny sighed.

"Wow." Ash said, still stunned. "Who knew that a person could become _a half ghost?_" Danny wished that they would stop saying that he was a ghost out loud. What if someone heard?

"Again. Use your soup can to bring in the monster!" Mas shouted.

"Wait! Before I do, I'd like to know one thing."

"If we'll tell anyone your secret?" Elli asked.

"Uh, yeah. Didn't think that you'd know what I was about to say."

"Actually, you seem pretty easy to guess." Ashley sighed. Danny fumed but didn't utter a word. "So, what do you guys think? Should we tell anyone?"

"Probably not. We should leave the poor kid alone. Three people already found out his secret in one day, anyway." Elli shrugged.

"No! You might want to tell everyone his secret, and so he'll have nothing to hide…" Elli turned around, where the voice seemed to come from.

"…Who said that?"

"Who said what, Elli? I didn't hear anything." Mas said.

"No, there was a voice behind me…" She insisted. "I'm sure of it. I'm positive I'm not bringing it up just to scare Danny into thinking that I'll tell everyone his secret. Really, I won't. But that voice told me to…"

"Elli. You're imagining things. Let's go home, and just let Danny take care of the ghost fighting thing." Mas sighed, placed a hand on her shoulder, and started walking towards the direction of her house.

"Hey, Danny…" Ashley whispered. "Think I can help with the whole _superhero _thing? Seems pretty fun." Danny sighed. If he let her, then she'll be another pain to look after, making sure she doesn't get hurt in the battles. If he declined, then she might tell everyone his secret. Why must everything be so hard today? "_Please? _I can't miss a chance to have some exciting adventures, you know."

"…Fine. Just watch yourself, okay?"

"Oh, _you_ don't need to tell _me._" Ashley grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Who…who are you?"_

"_Me? I'm not so important as of now…But, I do understand that you know Daniel's secret, correct?"_

"…_Daniel?"_

"_Or, as his nickname goes, Danny."_

"_Oh, yes. I do know his secret…Why?"_

"_I need you to do something for me, Elli."_

"_How the heck do you know my name? I've seen movies like this. Have you been spying on me?" Elli frantically asked. She was backed up against a wall. But Elli had no clue where._

"_Only for a little while…" The voice continued. The voice belonged to no known speaker. It was cold, but it seemed friendly at the same time…As if it wanted something really bad, but still found the manners to speak in a polite tone._

"…_How long?" She asked. She heard the voice sigh. Obviously, it was getting impatient. But she needed to know the answers. The more answers she got out of it, the more she would be able to warn Danny. It seemed as if she'd known him for oh so long…But in reality, only for about a day._

"_Not long." It repeated. "Only for about a week. Long enough to know the main things I need to know about you…"_

"…_Can I at least have your name?"_

"_Of course, dear…I mean, it's not very nice to say that I know a lot of things about you and not say anything about myself, now is it?" It chuckled. "My name…" He suddenly appeared in front of her. He had pale looking skin, and dark red eyes. He also wore a cape. Not something you'd see everyday. Even Danny didn't wear a cape. "Is Vlad. Vlad Plasmius, at your service. Now tell me, child…" Elli gulped. She thought he knew almost everything about her. "How old is your brother?"_

…_Whoa. Wasn't expecting that._

"…_Fourteen. Same age as me…Why?"_

"_Do you know the age of Ashley Laune?" Vlad asked._

"…_Thirteen…She's also my cousin. But her parents were divorced. So she has a different last name as me and Sam." Elli gulped. 'Vlad' might have been spying on her, but maybe he hadn't spied on Ashley._

"_Very well. That's all I require."_

"…_That's it? Why our ages? Not anything else?"_

"_Oh, I have something in use for those numbers…"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Elli woke, breathing heavily. Sure, she wasn't in a life-and-death situation, but this wasn't a dream she had every night. Why did that Vlad guy need their ages? He had said that he had some use for them, but still. Maybe she needed to tell Danny. Maybe he knew something about Vlad Plasmius. Maybe he knew-

"Elli?" A familiar voice interrupted her thoughts. "Are you still awake?"

"Uh huh…"

"Then go to bed, you idiot! It's three in the morning, and we have school tomorrow."

"…Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"…Did you have any strange dreams? If so, is that why you're up?"

"Elli, I didn't have any strange dreams. I'm up because I heard something crash, and it came from here." Sam sighed, and opened her door. "Really, Elli. Stop. Making. Things. Up. You didn't see anything, and maybe had that dream of yours because you were scared of the thing that doesn't exist. But," he continued, starting to lose Elli's interest. "Maybe you're just hallucinating because of Danny's secret."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I do NOT scare easily. No WAY is finding that someone is half dead is going to scare ME. Good night, Sam." She sighed and pulled the covers over her head. Elli heard her brother sigh and close the door. "I'm not hallucinating…Am I?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sure she just needs a little more sleep. Then maybe she'll get her senses back." Sam sighed, and sat on his bed. "Whatever she's thinking of, it sure isn't real."

"Oh, really? Am I not real?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yeah. I needed to end it there to get it done on time. XD So…I should have the next chapter up by Sunday…And I still need more character ideas. ^^**


	3. Laci's Story

**A/N: This is late, I know.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ugh. She held her book closer to her face, studying the writing imprinted on it. It was bad enough her parents were out on a 'parent' night, and now when she tries to read, her neighbors are loud, as if they had music on and couldn't hear each other, but no music could be heard.

"Mom? Dad? Are you home?" The voice had said over and over. If it went on for two more minutes, Laci would march over and see what the heck they wanted. But as for now, she wanted to enjoy the comfort reading about how wonderful she'd feel if her life went however she wanted to to go.

"AH!" The voice shouted. "You almost broke it!" That's it. Laci wasn't going to take the voice much longer. She went out of her house and knocked on her neighbor's door. Loudly.

"…Yes?' A girl with blond hair poked her head through the door. The top three quarters of her head were blond, but the lower quarter of her hair was completely white. Laci didn't get how she did that, but then again, she wouldn't care about fashion. But Laci could tell that this wasn't the girl who was screaming her head off a few moments ago.

"Yeah, I live next door…" Laci pointed her thumb to the right. "And my parents are out and I'm trying to read, but there's someone here who won't stop screaming and it's annoying me."

"Oh, I'm sorry." The girl said, and poked her head back in the house. "Uh, Elli? Our neighbor came and she wants you to shut up." Well, that's not exactly how Laci'd put it, but in a way, it was true.

"Huh? Tell her that I'm looking for my brother." 'Elli' scoffed and went back to screaming. She stopped for a moment to add something else: "And the rest of my family besides you." Laci heard two more people talk.

"Maybe Sam isn't home." A boy's voice said, but then a girl's voice, different from the one who answered the door spoke up.

"Probably not. How long have we been calling out to nothing? Ten minutes? I'm going to leave. I have better time than to stick around and shout to walls." The door opened fully and a girl wearing all black came out. Her hair was short, but it was tied into a small ponytail. The girl wore a black shirt and skirt. And not to mention combat boots. _I'm not interested in style, but this girl has it nuts…_ Laci thought to herself.

"Sam, wait! Maybe we can check the pool again?" The boy asked again, but was still hidden from view.

"Danny, we were there ten minutes ago. I doubt it." The Goth said.

"Come on, can't we check?" 'Danny' came out to try and convince the leaving girl to stay. He had black raven hair, a white shirt with a red oval in the middle, blue pants, and red shoes. Not completely red. How many people were in there? Four or four hundred, none of them acted as if Laci was there anymore.

"Who are you looking for?' Laci asked. That was obvious. She heard someone shout that they were looking for a 'Sam', but didn't 'Danny' call the Goth girl Sam?

"My brother who has the same name as her." Elli came out and pointed to Sam. Her hair was also blond like the girl who had opened the door, but no white at the bottom. But her hair did fluff up at the top, and made her hairstyle look like a frenzy.

"Yeah, he's also my cousin. No one's seen him all day, and now it seems as if her parents went to go somewhere without telling her." The girl who answered the door came out again.

"Maybe I can help?" Laci asked. She would actually prefer reading, but it would seem rude to know someone was looking for someone and not help.

"Sure, if it's okay with Elli. I mean, it's her cousin." Danny said.

"I don't mind. We already looked in the possible places Sam could be. Home and the pool we invited him into." Elli sighed.

"By the way, when you said you last saw Sam last night, he told you to go to bed because we had school today, right?"

"Right."

"Well, one, it's Saturday. And two, we're on summer break. Why would he mention school? Summer break just started."

"Maybe he's all worked up." Sam suggested.

"About what?"

"That Danny's a ghost." She immediately covered her mouth with her hand. Laci didn't hear that…right?

"Nice, Sam." Danny sighed, having the urge to hit his head against the wall.

"…You're a ghost?"


End file.
